I Want Crazy
by justoneday
Summary: Three years ago Nathan Scott got his heartbroken by one Haley James. She left without any notice. She went off to Stanford and he went to Duke now three years later Nathan's past is thrown right in his face. He still feels what he felt those years ago. But he doesn't want to remember every kiss, every touch, everything. The big question for them is this: Can you rewrite the past?


Three years ago they had met, three years ago they had fell in love and three years ago his heart was shattered when he woke up and she was nowhere to be found. A million thoughts ran through his head as to why she would just pack up and leave like that. He thought the summer was perfect. He thought that what they had was perfect but apparently it wasn't like that to her. Apparently all she wanted was to screw him and then get it over with. And she got this that. But why was he thinking about that right now? He was Nathan Scott, star basketball player at Duke University. He didn't need to think about Haley James. She was off at Stanford probably not even thinking about him. She was probably surrounded by smart guys who deserved her more than he did.

"Nathan Scott! Earth to Nathan!"

"Dammit Clay, what do you want?"

Clay was his best friend and his wing man when it came to parties. They always joked that once Nathan made it to the NBA Clay was going to be his agent. Someday that was going to happen. Nathan knew that he was going to the NBA he was going to play for the Charlotte Bobcats and everything was going to be perfect but he wasn't going to get the girl. He missed everything about her. He missed how she laughed and smiled and kissed him and hugged him and just that natural glow about her. She was everything he didn't know he was looking for and that was all he needed.

"Nathan, dude what the hell is wrong with you!"

"What?"

"You zoned out again. What has been going on with you lately?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

Clay sighed, as much as he cared about Nathan and thought of him as his best friend there were some things that he didn't know about Nathan's life that he was concerned about. Nathan seemed off lately and it has been happening around this time for the past three years and Clay had no idea what was going on. It was weird, around September Nathan would lose focus and break into a deep thought and nobody could get through to him. It was weird and Clay didn't really know what to think.

"Listen dude, I know we aren't the sentimental type but you've been acting weird lately and I just want to make sure...that you're ok." Clay said honestly.

"Clay...don't go all mushy on me, I'm fine and there is nothing you need to worry about. All you need to worry about is that girl your mom wants to hook you up with. Is she at least hot?" Nathan asked with a raised eyebrow. Clay's mom was always saying how he needed to settle down and had been trying to find him a girl that was really good for him but all of the girls she had set him up with were lame and ready to get married right away and have kids...no thank you.

"I don't know. I'm just done with my mom actually finding me someone decent. I doubt she even could. She hasn't even been on a date since dad died when I was ten."

"Did she turn into a nun or something?" Nathan asked.

"HAHA yeah probably. But this girl apparently goes to Stanford and is super smart and I don't know man mom says I wouldn't have to worry about her wanting kids."

"Doesn't that seem a little odd though? What if she already has a kid?" Nathan asked.

Clay's face went white. "No, no, no. If that were the case then there is no way my mom could think that I would want to be with this girl. Apparently though she is 'perfect' or something and would be really great for me."

"Well when are you meeting her?"

"She's supposed to be coming here. You're only here as an excuse in case I need to bolt because she is just that terrible."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Well glad to know our friendship is that stable. But what if she sees me and then doesn't want anything to do with you? Wait, what am I talking about. Of course she will want me more than she wants you. I mean, it is me."

"And there is the Nathan Scott I know." Clay mumbled.

But Nathan wasn't paying attention. His back was turned and was talking to some girl who caught his attention. That was the thing with Nathan and even sometimes with Clay. Girls were always all over them and that's why neither one of them wanted to settle down. Well Nathan did at one point but that dream was crushed three years ago when he woke up to an empty bed.

Clay was finishing his drink when a young woman tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and had to keep his jaw from dropping. This woman was beautiful. Usually girls that looked like that went for Nathan, but never for him.

"Can I help you?" Clay asked politely, after regaining his composure.

"Are you Clay Evans?" the woman asked nervously.

Clay coughed from shock. Was this the girl his mom wanted to set him up with? If so his mom was a genius! "Yes...yes I am and you are?"

Over about five feet Nathan Scott's back had stiffened once he heard her voice. A voice he thought he would never hear again. He wasn't even paying attention to the girl from before who was practically draping herself all over him. He all but pushed her off him and stood up to face the woman who broke his heart three years ago by leaving.

When he saw her, his breath caught in his throat. She looked even more beautiful than before. She had long blonde hair that was hanging with loose curls and was wearing a teal, strapless, knee length, tight party dress. She looked absolutely breathtaking. When she saw him, she let out a small gasp that might have went unnoticed to Clay, had her eyes not been glued on Nathan's.

"Nathan?" She whispered, causing Clay to look back and forth between the two.

"Haley James...what a surprise."

**A/N: OK, I know I shouldn't be writing a new story. Heck I have been gone for how long? I don't know why this story came to me and why I can't seem to write for my other stories right now but I really wanted to get this writing out and see what you guys think. Should I continue? Don't worry my other stories are coming slowly but surely and I just haven't been completely satisfied with my work. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to post this but I wanted to put this out there, get your thoughts and opinions and let you know that I didn't completely abandon fanfiction. I never would! I just haven't been able to write right at the moment. So forgive me and let me know what you think of this new story! Until next time...:) **


End file.
